Levi Forrest
Levi Forrest is an evolved human from Chicago, IL. History Levi Michael Forrest was born on the twenty eighth of July to a then happily married couple of Warren and Katherine Forrest. Warren was an accountant for a major bank, and Katherine was in the middle of writing her first novel. It wasn't until he was four that things began to change. Warren received many promotions, and was nearly never home. His mother withdrew, becoming more and more depressed as time went on. Levi was never abused, no, he was simply ignored. His mother wrote a total of five novels during his childhood, and each of them were romantic mysteries involving a lesbian cop. By the time he was twelve, the youngest Forrest had figured out what his parent's problem was before they ever did. Warren never read Katherine's novels, instead, he was just never home. He spent his time making money, and lots of it. Between both parents, they lived incredibly well, and moved out of Chicago when he was fifteen years old. They moved to Los Angeles, CA, which was a huge change for the young boy. The sun gave him a reason to get outside, and he spent his time with his friends doing stupid shit. In high school he didn't even try to get good grades, because it didn't matter. He knew his dad would be shipping him off to Princeton anyway. The only thing he did try to be the best at was boxing. Warren had boxed in college, and wanted Levi to follow in his footsteps, so he enrolled him at the local gym. Forrest enjoyed beating the crap out of things, but he was always the tallest, lankiest kid there. College was the worst thing for him. He spent the entire time doing dangerous drugs, drinking, and partying. The only good thing about college was that he discovered free running. Well, and the education he received. While he never enjoyed school, he was always very good at it, and very receptive to it. He consumed textbooks like they were his only friend. It's only been a month since he's been away, but he's not sure he'll go back in the fall. Neither of his parents can tell he's been spiraling out of control, and for the first time in his life, he doesn't care what they want. Forrest made a sweeping decision to take off to Vegas, and is currently living at the THEhotel. His father thinks he's acting like an idiot, but it's his college money and if he wants to waste it then it's his business. His mother and father immediately got a divorce as soon as he left for Vegas, and in a lot of ways, Levi was relieved. He however remained emotionally closed off and increasingly angry. Ability Manifestation Levi's ability manfested when he was almost run over by a car outside his new hotel. In fear, he threw his arms out, as if he could stop the car that way. Fortunately for him, the car was frozen still in time, as was the area surrounding him. Not knowing what to make of this, he has brushed it off as his mind playing tricks on him after a night of partying. Ability Levi possesses Chronokinesis, the superhuman ability to mentally alter the flow of time. With this ability, one could slow the passage of time, quicken it, stop it, or even travel through time. The particular version of Chronokinesis that Levi possesses is also known as Space-Time Manipulation. This version of Chronokinesis allows the user to manipulate the entire space-time continuum (instead of just time). The user can control and travel through time, change the location of objects, subjects or structures, change one’s position in space-time (teleporting), remove oneself from the space-time continuum and the like. However, the user can only manipulate what is already present in space-time; they can’t summon things from dreams, create realities or anything drastic. Limits Levi doesn't understand how his ability works, which is the biggest limit to his power. He can't force himself through time, neither backwards or forwards, as it stands now. He also cannot teleport, or do anything particularly useful. The only thing that's happened to him so far is that he's froze time. Just once. The trigger was fear, and this is the same for all his other powers. They all have emotional triggers. Now, Levi has never had to figure out his emotions, or anyone else's. The concept is completely foreign to him, and will take some time for him to understand. Beyond that, he can only freeze time within a 10 meter radius, and if he's freezing a person, he must be able to see that person. He cannot control who gets frozen and who doesn't, so if you're in his vicinity and he can see you, he can't choose for you to not get frozen if he activates his ability. Levi also gets killer headaches from using his ability too much, as the human body cannot handle the stress it takes for him to alter time. If there is enough strain on his brain, it may develop tumors or he may even have an aneurysm. To top that off, he's well educated enough in science to understand what might happen if he changes anything in the past, so his likelihood of interacting is incredibly low. Personality Levi's best attribute is that he is one of the most honest people in the world. He had nearly no fear of other people, or the consequences of what he feels/thinks. Thus, he will always tell the truth. It is something that was drilled into him as a young kid, and it's something he is incapable of contradicting. He also lacks tact, and has taken the phrase, "if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all," to the extreme. Forrest has a lot of rage inside his heart. He feels as if no one has ever loved or understood him, and that nearly everyone is trying to take advantage of him. He is paranoid, violent, and more than a little scary when pissed off. Levi is the kind of person who will not yell, will not fight, but will simply slit your throat without a word. Levi has lived with his father long enough to understand that confidence is everything. So even when he's scared, even when it feels like the world is falling down, he'll pretend everything is okay. No matter what is going on his life, or in the particular situation, he'll make it look like it was no big thing. While he can be very opinionated and is easy to have a conversation with, if given the choice, he'd rather not say anything at all. He doesn't feel like his contribution, vocally, is worth a damn usually, and he doesn't want to lessen the worth of his words by babbling on endlessly. It's not that he's evil, he's just selfish. He doesn't trust other people, so he thinks completely about himself before he thinks about anyone else. There's a part of Levi that thinks if everyone would just listen to him, everything in the world could be fixed. This is not a trait he is proud of, and he does attempt to suppress it. Levi doesn't deal with people, or their problems. He disconnects. One minute, you're talking to him, the next minute, he might as well not be there. Sometimes? He'll even just walk away. It's almost like watching someone fade into nothing. He doesn't like emotional drama, and he doesn't participate in it. This guy wants to take over the world, he just doesn't know how to do it. Levi understands power, and he admires anyone who has true freedom and power over their lives. Because of this admiration, he would kill to have the kind of power to do whatever you want. Category:Characters Category:Villain